


Flower You

by belgiankpopper



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Flower Symbolism, Flower boy seungmin, I try to be funny bear with me, Jisung is a panicked gay but has guts when he wants, Language of Flowers, M/M, Mentioned Choi Jisu | Lia, Mentioned Mark Lee (NCT), Mentioned Stray Kids Ensemble, flower shop au, still can't tag but we're getting there, they're both flirting in flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belgiankpopper/pseuds/belgiankpopper
Summary: Jisung loved giving flowers, whether it was for friends or lovers. But he only did so on special occasions. And this was a very special occasion.Jisung walked confidently towards the counter, Lia following behind him. He took out his wallet, pulled out the 20 bucks he had prepared especially for this occasion, and dropped it on the counter.The young man, Seungmin, as his tag said, looked at him expectantly. Jisung took a breath.“How do you passively-aggressively say fuck you in flower?”
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 117





	Flower You

**Author's Note:**

> My best friend a month ago: MARIO CHECK THIS OUT  
> *sends picture*  
> I WANNA WRITE THIS  
> me: omg I wanna write that too omg  
> Bestie: Okay, let's both write it and then show each other and next time you choose a prompt. (and yes you can make it a fanfiction)  
> me: deal
> 
> So this story is based on following prompt from tumblr:  
> Person A owns a flower shop and person B comes storming in one day, slaps 20 bucks on the counter and says: "How do I passively-aggressively say fuck you in flower?"
> 
> The use of Lia and Mark was because I wanted to to use other idols and not original characters? I love both of them very much, I promise :3
> 
> Enjoy!

It was a sunny Friday, the sun up high in the sky, a nice beginning of the afternoon. A nice day for the start of spring. 

Well, a little bit _too_ nice of a weather for what he was going to do, Jisung thought. Well, to the person he was going to do something to. 

He just got lunch with his girlfriend, Lia, and was walking around with her through the city, roaming through the window of shops. Well, _she_ definitely was. Jisung couldn’t help rolling his eyes. 

It’s not that he didn’t like his girlfriend, far from that. He really, really, really _liked_ her. As in, past tense. 

It was now a week ago that he had discovered by utter luck that she was cheating on him with one of his good friends, Mark. He was walking around with Minho, his best friend, looking for a birthday present for their friend Hyunjin. Knowing he likes clothes, they thought of buying him a gift card or two for his favorite shops. They had found those and were heading towards the boba shop when they saw Mark and Lia walk out of the hotel a bit further. Having seen both of them that morning, Jisung was pretty sure that those hickeys hadn’t been there back then; on _both_ of their necks. 

Mindless to say, Jisung stopped dead in his tracks, making Minho question what he was looking at. When he followed his gaze, Minho balled his fists and was ready to storm them with questions, but the younger stopped him. A confused expression met his gaze. 

“I have a better idea than that.” And Minho didn’t question. 

Jisung still doesn’t get why he likes her though. Well, _liked_. The moment he saw the other two together, he understood why she had been cancelling plans multiple times. Why she had sometimes been unavailable to message at moments she had always been free at before. 

He had known her for years; he knew when she was acting weird. He knew she had some things going on and he didn’t want to pry, so he hadn’t asked. 

But now, it all just made _sense._ And it kind of did hurt, even though he didn’t show it. Minho knew him through and through, though. He dragged him to the boba shop, treated him to his favorite and they went to grab ice cream at the convenience store for a movie night, ready to cry in front of Finding Nemo. 

Now, a week forward, Jisung was planning on breaking up with Lia today. They had plans already originally, but Jisung kind of wanted to make sure it was the last time they would meet up as apparent lovers. So he came up with a plan. 

Jisung loved giving flowers, whether it was for friends or lovers. But he only did so on special occasions. And this was a _very special_ occasion. 

So when they arrived at the flower shop at the corner of the street, Jisung dragged his soon-to-be-ex-girlfriend into the shop. 

Lia had known Jisung for a long while as well, and understood the message. 

“For who are the flowers this time? And for what occasion?” Lia asked. 

“Oh, you will see”, Jisung answered with a grin. Lia looked at him with a confused but curious look. 

They entered the shop, the bell chiming to announce the arrival of new clients. The young man behind the counter looked up from the laptop he had been typing on, stopping in his actions and put up a practiced-like business smile. 

Jisung walked confidently towards the counter, Lia following behind him. He took out his wallet, pulled out the 20 bucks billet he had taken out especially for this occasion, and dropped it on the counter. 

The young man, Seungmin, as his tag said, looked at him expectantly. Jisung took a breath. 

“How do you passively-aggressively say fuck you in flower?” 

Seungmin cocked his eyebrow, taking a quick glance at the girl standing behind the customer in front of him. He stared at the couple, trying to grasp the situation.

The customer’s eyes were just filled with curiosity and... determination? 

“ _Oh well_ ”, Seungmin thought, _I think this is going to make my day._ ” 

Seungmin poundered for a minute, to give his answer.

“Well, you would need geraniums, foxglove, meadowsweet, euhm”, Seungmin going through his memory of flower meanings. “Oh and yellow carnations and orange lilies.”

The geraniums stand for stupidity, the foxglove for insincerity, the meadowsweet for uselessness, the yellow carnations for “you have disappointed me” and the orange lilies for hatred”, he recited. 

Jisung’s eyes lit up, but took a second to ponder. “Could you make me a bouquet worth the 20 bucks I’ve put on the counter, please? Please only put one of each flower that means uselessness and hatred?”

“So one orange lily and one meadowsweet?”

“I think so, yes.” 

“I’ll be right on it.” 

Jisung and Lia looked expectantly at the bouquet that Seungmin was arranging. Lia knew not to pry, but her curiosity was tremendous. 

The bouquet took a bit to be made, so Jisung turned his head to take a look around the shop. It had been arranged in a very organised way, and looked very cosy. He could see colors everywhere he looked, even in the corner for candles and flower pots. The place looked empty, making Jisung & Lia the only customers at the moment.

It was only his second time here, but the first time he was here he hadn’t had the time to look around. He needed flowers for Minho’s dance recital, and had to rush because he bought them at the very last minute. An obvious Jisung move.

Seungmin cleared his throat, grabbing the attention of the couple. He handed the beautiful bouquet to Jisung. The bouquet seemed too beautiful for the occasion, he realized sadly, but he wasn’t going to step down now. He thanked the shopkeeper with a big smile, and turned around to face an expectant-looking Lia. He missed the confused but curious look lingering on the shopkeeper’s face. 

Jisung took a deep breath, took a step closer to Lia, whose expression changed from curious to confused, held the bouquet out and said: “Here, for you.” 

“What the fuck?” was Lia’s first response, a shocked expression on her face. Seungmin’s eyes went wide in the background. 

“Fuck you for cheating on me with one of my close friends, Mark, and for doing so for a while.” 

Lia’s face went pale, and she seemed to want to protest, but Jisung silenced her by putting the bouquet in her hands.

“Let’s break up. We can stay friends if you want, but don’t message me anymore about this topic, or anything related to love.” 

Lia’s face went livid, apparently not expecting this kind of break-up, and threw the bouquet right back at Jisung’s face. Luckily for once, his reflexes seemed to work, and he caught the bouquet before it could actually break the flowers. She stormed out of the shop, making the bell chim again. 

Jisung, looking very proud of what he just did, looked down at the flowers, then towards the door and then shrugged his shoulders. He ain’t throwing out the flowers, the bouquet really is too pretty to be thrown out. 

He was going to turn around to excuse himself for the drama he caused, when loud laughter met his ears. 

Seungmin, who had watched the scene with lots of interest, had a hard time keeping his laugh. Now that the girl in question left, he couldn’t keep it in. 

Jisung smiled upon seeing the _oh damn he’s cute_ shopkeeper laughing. The dog-like boy behind the counter stopped laughing, looked at Jisung and opened his mouth. “Man, that’s the best thing that has happened in this shop in a while. Thanks for that.” 

Jisung, still a bit in awe of the boy’s looks (because yes, Jisung was bisexual and a _sucker_ for cute boys), got startled out of his thoughts, bowed in apology. “Still, sorry for causing such a commotion.” His head made a move towards the bouquet. “A pity for the bouquet though. It’s really pretty”, _just like you_ , not that Jisung would say that last part out loud. 

“Thank you very much”, a grin appearing on the shopkeeper’s face. “So, you’re single now, huhn?”

Jisung’s cheeks reddened until they matched the bouquet of roses laying on one of the shelves by the wall next to the counter. “I- I guess so”, he managed to get out.

Look, a cute boy was seemingly _flirting_ with him, and cute boys and flirting resulted in a flustered Jisung. 

Jisung’s brain realized he also went to the flower shop for Hyunjin, as he hadn’t gotten his birthday flowers yet. “Ah! Could I real quickly ask for a small happy birthday bouquet? Preferably one saying ‘happy birthday, you idiot’.”

“Of course”, Seungmin responded with a big grin. He finished it off really quickly, filled with grace in his movements. Jisung could only gape at the beautiful boy standing in front of him, cutting stems of flowers and arranging them with a pensive look. He finished it off, and gave the bouquet to Jisung. “How much do I owe you?” Jisung asked, already ready to pull out his wallet. 

“The bouquet is on the house. No need for it.”

Jisung’s mouth fell open. “Wait, really? You really don’t have to, I was more of a burden than-” 

“I insist, you made my day. I don’t think I’ll ever experience this kind of situation again.” 

“Thank you so much!” Jisung bowed, turned around and rushed towards the door. Opening the door, he looked back towards the shopkeeper, who was wearing a satisfied smile on his face and waved. “See you around, Seungmin.”

Seungmin waved back. “Hope to see you again soon.” 

The bell chimed, leaving the store completely empty, except for Seungmin, who was gazing outside, having a squirrel-like, interesting boy in the back of his mind.

And if Jisung ended up giving both the “ _fuck you”_ bouquet and the “ _happy birthday, you idiot_ ” bouquets to Hyunjin, just to get both a hug and a kick against his ass, well, it was worth the smile he got at the flower shop.

\----

Jisung has totally not been thinking about the cute boy from the shop. He really hasn’t. 

What he _has_ done though is pass the flower shop at every occasion he could to see if said boy was in the store. Every time Jisung went to grab coffee before going to class, he’d do a small detour to pass in front of the shop. When he came back from campus, he passed the store. When he went to the convenience store to do groceries, he passed the store. But every time, without luck, the cute boy was nowhere to be seen. Sometimes an older boy was standing behind the counter, other times there was just no one to be seen in the store. Jisung didn’t want to take the risk and go inside just to see that the cute boy isn’t the one working that day and make a fool of himself. 

He really did not have a crush on the cute boy from the flower shop. Really.

A week later, Jisung was on his way to campus with two iced americanos in his hands. One was for him and the other one was for Minho, whom he was meeting up with. Jisung, Minho, Hyunjin and Felix had planned to meet up with each other to have lunch together. Hyunjin and Felix had morning classes and were joining the other two after their class, Jisung and Minho both had afternoon classes.

Jisung left his dorm room earlier so he could grab the two drinks before going to meet his friends. He took the opportunity to pass the flower shop (again) and stayed put outside of the window. He peered inside but again, no one was standing behind the counter. 

“What are you looking at?” Minho asked.

Jisung’s head turned in surprise, one of the iced americanos almost slipping out of his grasp. Almost. 

Minho just laughed out loud, apparently finding it funny how he scared the younger. “Did I stop you in one of your secret missions?”

“Dude, you scared the crap out of me. If that americano had ended up on the ground I would have made you go back and pay two of them yourself,” Jisung huffed. 

“But the drink is totally fine, isn’t it?” Minho took one of the drinks in his hands and slurped at the straw. “What were you looking at anyways?”

Jisung’s cheeks shot red. “N-nothing in particular. You know I like giving flowers to others, right? I was just looking inside for some inspiration.”

“Sure, sure,” Minho responded with a suspecting look. “And did you find inspiration? You could go inside and ask, there’s someone behind the counter.”

Jisung’s head turned around to look inside again (he’s really going to get a whiplash if this continues), and yes, cute boy- Seungmin was standing behind the counter. He was picking at his fingers, seemingly bored, waiting for the next client to enter. 

Jisung shoved the drink he still had in his hands in Minho’s, shouting a quick “Hold this for me please!” and rushed into the shop. 

The bell of the shop rang and Seungmin’s head shot up, a smile appearing on his face as he recognised the face of the customer. 

For a second, Jisung just stood there, by the door that he was holding open, staring at Seungmin. 

Seungmin looked at him expectantly. “Are you coming in, or are you just going to stand there all day and be a doorkeeper?”

Jisung seemed to wake up from whatever trance he was in (look there was a cute guy in his vision, can you blame him for zoning out) and walked towards the counter, the door closing behind him. 

“Hi” Jisung breathed out.

“Hi”, Seungmin answered. “Back for another bouquet to break up with someone else?”

“Ah, no no no! I’m here for something else-” Jisung answered, a small panicked tone to his voice.

“I’m just teasing you. What can I do for you today?”

“I’m… euh…” Jisung actually didn’t know what he was planning by barging inside of the shop. He just knew he really wanted to see the boy again. What exactly could he use as an excuse to-

“I wanted to thank you! And excuse myself again, for the commotion the scene made.”

Seungmin’s smile seemed to widen, but Jisung might just have imagined that. “Don’t worry about that! Honestly, you made my week then; that was the most hilarious thing that ever happened in this store. Honestly a 10/10 for the way you broke up with that girl. Did she really cheat on you with one of your close friends?”

Jisung chuckled painfully. “Yeah, unfortunately. Made up with the guy tho, but that did kinda hurt. Not talking to them as much anymore but it’s not like I’m missing out on anything so; I’m better off without them.” 

“Glad for ya! That must have hurt,” Seungmin answered, smiling with sympathy. 

“Eh, it was okay, in the end; it had the closure it needed. Gave the bouquet to my best friend together with the happy birthday one I got him. Got me a kick in the ass but it was worth the expression on his face.”

Both boys laughed. 

“Oh, I just realized, I never introduced myself! My name’s Jisung.” 

“Jisung,” Seungmin repeated. His name seemed to roll easily on his tongue. “Nice to meet you. My name is-”

“Seungmin!” Jisung interrupted him, his cheeks pinkish. “I saw it on your tag. Nice to meet you too, well, in other circumstances anyways.” 

Both boys smiled, silence settling over them.

“Well, I see that there’s someone waiting for you outside,” Seungmin remarked, “was this all that you came here for?”

Jisung had completely forgotten that his best friend was standing outside and probably ready to shoot him a dozen of questions the moment he stepped out of the shop to join him outside. He saw it coming though. “Ah, euh yeah, I think so. I’ll get going then?”

“I guess so, you don’t want to let them wait! Until next time?”

“U-until next time!” 

Jisung turned around and started walking towards the door, when an idea struck his head. He turned around, walked back to the counter, took his wallet and dropped a 10 bucks on the counter. “Could you make me a bouquet that says ‘go on a date with me’, please?”

Seungmin looked at him in surprise, but slowly nodded. “Sure, I can do that.” His voice seemed a little bit more stoic, but Jisung didn’t pay it too much mind. 

“You’d need white violets, which stand for _let’s take a chance on happiness_ , pink camellias, standing for _longing_ , jonquils which stand for _desire for affection returned_ and nutmeg geranium, standing for _I expect a meeting_ ,” Seungmin said, taking the different flowers in his hands while he spoke. “I’m guessing this is for a special person? You got over that previous one quickly,” the boy chuckled. 

Jisung smiled. “Yeah, you can make it very pretty, I want it to be as pretty as the person I’m going to give it to.” 

“Aye aye, sir.”

Seungmin went to work, putting the flowers together in the same elegant way as he did last time. Jisung looked at him in awe, the boy seeming to be in his element as he cut off the stems and wrapped together the bouquet. 

Seungmin finished the bouquet and gave it to Jisung, the boy taking it over carefully.

“It’s beautiful!” Jisung exclaimed.

“I hope it’s as beautiful as the person who will receive it. I did my best, I hope I could meet your expectations,” Seungmin answered, sadness flashing over his eyes. Jisung thought he had only imagined it.

“You certainly did. I have a question though.” 

Seungmin looked at him expectantly. “Yes?”

Jisung walked over to the open side of the counter, faced the other boy and held out the bouquet. His cheeks were as red as tomatoes. “Would you go on a date with me?” 

Seungmin’s eyes widened, not expecting that turn of events. “I- I thought that the bouquet was for the boy standing outside?” 

Jisung looked at him in utter shock. “For Minho-hyung? Hell no! Never in hell. He’s my best friend, I- No. Just no.” A shiver passed his body. “But no, the bouquet is for you. It’s as beautiful as you, isn’t it?”

Seungmin’s cheeks tinted pinkish and he took the bouquet. 

“Well, I’d love to. I would need your phone number for that though.” 

Jisung scrambled to reach for his phone, Seungmin placing the bouquet gently on the counter so he could take his. They exchanged numbers, agreeing they would discuss details over text. They bid their goodbyes, Jisung leaving the shop and Seungmin looking at him leaving.

And if Jisung got fired a dozen questions by Minho and then by Hyunjin and Felix later, it was all worth the new contact in his phone.

\---

**New chat (2)**

**Flower boy Seungmin**

****

It’s a white camellia

(16:45)

**Squirrel Jisung**

Oh

It’s pretty :3

What does it stand for?

(16:45)

**Flower boy Seungmin**

It stands for “ _You’re adorable”._

(16:46)

**Squirrel Jisung**

Oh

(16:46)

**Flower boy Seungmin**

Oh?

(16:47)

Jisung?

(16:50)

**Squirrel Jisung**

Sorry!!!!

I dropped my phone and couldn’t find it :(((

Okay no I dropped it out of panic

If you’re going to keep on flirting in flower language I’m going to pass out

(16:52)

**Flower boy Seungmin**

that's...

interesting.

Noted :)

(16:52)

**Squirrel Jisung**

I'm in big

big

big trouble

(16:53)

**Author's Note:**

> I might turn this into a series if me and my bestie keep on writing these prompts; we'll see! 
> 
> scream at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/belgiankpopper) or on [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/belgiankpopper) hehe
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome :3


End file.
